


Capture and Rescue from the Dragon Queen

by khattikeri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on an otp prompt from tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yknow bc im unoriginal like that lol, dumb married cuties playing pretend with their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has to rescue his husband from the clutches of their evil seven-year-old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture and Rescue from the Dragon Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts).



> maddie and kate i hope u like this awful fluffy trash lmao i tried (/w\\)
> 
>  
> 
> Person A returning home to find Person B tied to a chair with a sock in their mouth, whipped cream on their face, trapped in a cushion fortress, and their child running around laughing maniacally at his/her “captive”.
> 
>  
> 
> From http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/118765389065/

Kuroko Tetsuya was happy man. He was married to the love of his life, Aomine Daiki, and they had adopted a beautiful yet mischievous little girl named Sachiko. The three of them lived in an apartment in Tokyo and were all content. It was a nice family and they had fun together.

Humming a vague tune, Kuroko walked to the apartment complex where they lived in, two bags of groceries in each hand. When he reached the door, he kicked it with his foot a few times.

"Knock-knock!" Kuroko called, hoping that none of the neighbors would come out. When the door didn't open, he tried kicking it again. "Knock-knock?"

Pressing his ear against the door, Kuroko slowly shut his eyes and waited, not wanting to go through the effort of putting his groceries down and taking out his keys. Then, he jumped, eyes wide open. _That faint noise just now...Why is someone screaming in our apartment?_ Thinking the worst, he dropped the bags and slapped his hands on his pockets until he felt his keys and yanked them out. Frantically shoving the key in the lock, he twisted and opened the door--

\--only to see Sachiko inside his and Daiki's open bedroom down the hall, laughing uncontrollably, running in circles, shouting 'MWAHAHAHA!' over and over in between her giggles. She was wearing sunglasses, red lipstick, and a feathery, frilly pink boa over her summer dress. Kuroko brought the groceries inside, setting them on a counter.

Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief. So she was just playing around. Thank goodness. He was worried over nothing. "Sachiko, where's Daiki?" Kuroko asked, ready to spend some time with his husband.

Sachiko ran to her father happily before clearing her throat. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose a bit and tilted her chin down so that her eyes could be seen. "Daddy's kidnapped. He's a hostage right now," she said solemnly, and Kuroko freaked.

"WHAT?" He asked. No no nononono. Daiki couldn't have been kidnapped. Who would've done that? What if he's hurt? Where is he? No _way_ \--

Sachiko burst into a fit of giggles again, taking Kuroko's hand and dragging him to his bedroom.

When they got there, Sachiko grinned, as if proud of what she'd done. Taking in the sight before him, Kuroko's lips turned upwards, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He covered his snickering with a hand, unable to help but laugh. "Oh my god, Daiki, are you alright?" 

Aomine Daiki had his eyes wide open, an indignant look on his face that seemed to say, _Do I look alright to you, Tetsu?_

Aomine was sitting on one of Sachiko's plastic chairs, which was way too small for him. He was tied to said chair with several of Sachiko's sparkly jump ropes, his hands tied behind him. There was whipped cream on his cheeks and nose, and his mouth was stuffed with what appeared to be (and hopefully was) socks. Aomine squirmed, trying to escape, but couldn't. He felt an inkling of regret, wishing he hadn't taught her rope-tying techniques from the police academy.

Meanwhile, Kuroko turned and crouched down so he could face Sachiko. "Sachiko," he began, still grinning, "What did you do Daiki?"

Sachiko flipped her hair dramatically. "I am not Sachiko. I am the Dragon Queen of Sachikotopia!" she announced.

Sachiko pointed a finger at her tied-up father. "Daddy-- I mean, Daiki is a traitor of Sachikotopia! He tried to feed me broccoli! That's a crime! To punish him, I, the Dragon Queen, kidnapped him, and now Daiki is my prisoner!" She laughed maniacally.

Aomine tried to say something, but it was all muffled due to the socks. Kuroko stood back up, looking distressed. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together as he pleaded.

"Oh, great Dragon Queen of Sachikotopia, I am very sorry! Daiki is my husband, and I would be very sad if you kept him prisoner. You rule this kingdom with an iron fist, and I don't want to see Daiki suffer in the prison. What can I do to get him out?" Kuroko asked, dramatic and sorrowful.

Sachiko stood for a moment, stern. Then, she crouched down and cupped her hands, whispering in Kuroko's ear, "Papa, what's an iron fist mean?"

Kuroko cupped his hands and whispered in her ear, "It means that you're very strict, sweetie." Sachiko opened her mouth, as if to say 'Ohhh', and then stood up, sheepishly straightening her dress.

"Tetsuya, you are a nice man! But Daiki was un-nice! He tried to feed the Dragon Queen broccoli and for that, he will be my prisoner for the rest of his life! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

At that, Kuroko stood up and left the room. Aomine tried to call out Kuroko's name, but instead of _'TETSUUU!'_ it came out as "MEHPHUUUU!"

Kuroko came back, this time with a plastic sword. He pointed it at Sachiko. "If you won't release Daiki, then I'll have to battle you!"

Sachiko balled her tiny hands into fists. "Bring it on!"

Kuroko inched closer, tiptoeing towards his daughter, until at last he dropped the sword and lunged at her, grabbing her frame and tackling her to the carpet. Crooking his fingers into her sides, he tickled her.

Sachiko spasmed underneath him, unable to control her laughter. "AAAHAHAHA PAPAAA! St-sto-AHAHAHAA!" she wriggled and writhed, sticking out her hands as a shield.

"I'll only stop if you promise to let Daiki go!" Kuroko grinned, laughing along with Sachiko. The tiny girl screamed with laughter before she gave in and shouted, "I PROMISE!"

Kuroko instantly stopped tickling her and got off of her, giving his daughter a chaste kiss on the forehead and a wink before he stood up went to his husband's side, allowing Sachiko to run to the bathroom and catch her breath.

Kuroko chuckled quietly as he took the socks out of Aomine's mouth and wiped away the whipped cream on his face. Aomine sighed in relief, licking his dry, stretched lips and slightly turning his head, smiling fondly at Kuroko, who was undoing the bonds on his hands.

"Daiki, you've taught her well," Kuroko's brow was knit in frustration. "I can barely undo this."

Aomine sighed. "Just give it all you've got for now, Tetsu."

...

After a few minutes, the rope was finally cast aside and Aomine was holding Kuroko, smothering him with kisses.

"Daiki!" Kuroko gasped when Aomine gave him yet another kiss on his throat. He giggled, a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he lightly slapped Aomine's arm and pushed him away. "Sachiko could come in at any time, don't you think we should wait?"

Aomine pouted as he sat up on his knees. "Tetsu, you're my knight in shining armor. You rescued me from the clutches of the evil Dragon Queen. I want to reward you with kisses, and I don't care if Sachi will walk in."

"...Fine. Just one more kiss, anywhere you want. I have to make dinner soon, it's already six in the evening," Kuroko glanced at the clock.

Aomine grinned cheekily as he slowly pushed Kuroko down onto their bed and cupped his cheeks, gently but firmly pressing his own lips against his, and Kuroko returned it. It was a sweet kiss, similar to their first one all those years ago.

When Aomine finally pulled away, Kuroko sat up, dizzy from the heat of the kiss. He flopped to the side and rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I love you, Daiki."

"I love you too, Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> That night, at dinner, Sachiko's lips were more red than usual. 
> 
> Aomine leaned closer, squinting his eyes, before he jumped back and slapped a hand on the table. "Sachi, who let you wear lipstick?! Where'd you even _get_ lipstick from?"
> 
> Sachiko pouted. "Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Ryouta got it for my birthday. Auntie Satsuki said, "Sachi-chan, even if Dai-chan says not to, you can wear this lipstick wheneeever you want!" Sachiko mimicked Momoi in a falsetto.
> 
> Aomine picked at his vegetables. "Of course Satsuki would do that..." he muttered. "Wait, Kise too?!"
> 
> Sachiko nodded. "Uncle Ryouta said, "Sachikocchi! This lipstick is for you! Whenever you wanna look even more beautiful than you already are, just wear it! Aominecchi and Kurokocchi will love it too~ssu!" She mimicked him as well.
> 
> Aomine twitched an eye. "What are those two airheads thinking, giving a seven-year-old _lipstick_ \--"
> 
> Sachiko looked at her lap sadly. "Daddy, don't you think I'm beautiful?" She sniffed, pretending to cry.
> 
> Aomine's eyes widened. "Nonono, you look very beautiful! You look more beautiful than Satsuki and Kise and Mai-chan and Tetsu and every beautiful person in the world, okay? You're the most beautiful, you're the beautifulest! The lipstick looks great on you."
> 
> Sachiko beamed, while Kuroko laughed from the living room.
> 
> ~
> 
> lol i took out the cushion fortress part from the prompt but it should still be just as good. 
> 
> again, hope u all liked it~ kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> follow me at khattikeri.tumblr.com


End file.
